


Ночной рейс

by cenelfa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenelfa/pseuds/cenelfa
Summary: Арми заметил его, еще когда входил в салон самолета: стройный, безумно привлекательный бортпроводник тепло улыбался и приветствовал каждого нового пассажира, подсказывая, где расположены их места.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Kudos: 13





	Ночной рейс

**Author's Note:**

> Совсем короткая зарисовка, без претензий вообще на что-либо. Тем более на смысл и необходимость существования в принципе. Но она будет здесь.

– Принесите мне другой кофе, этот остыл! – недовольным тоном потребовал пассажир, протягивая чашку с блюдцем проходящему мимо бортпроводнику.

– Сию минуту, сэр, – вежливо улыбнулся бортпроводник, забирая напиток.

– Поторопитесь, – бросил пассажир.

– Он не виноват в том, что ваш кофе остыл, – заметил его сосед и тепло улыбнулся бортпроводнику, скользнув взглядом по бейджу на нагрудном кармане. – Вы не принесете заодно мне бокал красного вина, Тимоти?

– Как пожелаете, сэр, – кивнул бортпроводник.

– Арми, – поправил его пассажир, и Тимоти вежливо улыбнулся и направился к кухне. Арми чуть наклонился в сторону прохода и проследил взглядом за бортпроводником, но вспомнил о своем соседе и взглянул на него. – Почему нужно быть таким мудаком?

– Прошу прощения?

– Мне ваши извинения не нужны — принесите их бортпроводнику.

– Я не обязан!..

– Он тоже не обязан слушать ваше хамство, – прервал его Арми. – Вы же понимаете, что они здесь не для того, чтобы такие, как вы, вымещали на них свою злобу за то, что вам не отсосала ваша любовница? – меланхолично произнес Арми и перевел все свое внимание на книгу в руках, намереваясь показать, что ублюдочный сосед недостоин и пары его секунд.

– Как вы смеете?! – Арми боковым зрением видел, что неугомонный хам раскраснелся до опасных пределов, но решил продолжать игнорировать его. Пожалуй, это была не самая лучшая идея — злить и без того мудаковатого кретина. Чего доброго — снова начнет мучить бедного бортпроводника.

Тот вернулся к ним с подносом в рекордно короткое время — вероятно, ему тоже не хотелось иметь дело с недовольством пассажира, и он с лучезарной улыбкой поставил на столик перед соседом Арми новую чашку с кофе, а перед самим Арми — бокал с вином.

– Вы бесконечно любезны, Тимоти, – с самой своей очаровательной улыбкой поблагодарил его Арми и с удовольствием отметил задорный блеск к глазах бортпроводника — всего на мгновение, после которого тот вернул себе профессиональный вид, но Арми успел заметить его, и это было приятно. Он и не представлял, что бортпроводник действительно будет польщен его словами — Арми всегда казалось, что для них, тех, кому постоянно приходилось иметь дело с флиртом на работе, это должно быть если не раздражающим моментом профессиональной деятельности, то, как минимум, просто привычным.

Неужели он находил Арми привлекательным? Что касалось самого Арми, то он мог бы поклясться, что за всеми статуями юных богов, которых придумали римляне и греки, наверняка стояли такие же безумно привлекательные молодые люди. Чего стоили одни только скулы — на них можно было молиться. А завивающиеся волосы наверняка были предметом зависти всех его подруг.

– Благодарю, сэр.

– Арми, – поправил он — ему хотелось, чтобы парень запомнил его имя, хотя бы до конца этого полета.

Бортпроводник вновь улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок, но отвлекся на другого пассажира, и тихо извинился перед Арми, уходя дальше по проходу самолета.

Арми перевел взгляд на свой бокал с вином и покрутил его за ножку, сдерживая улыбку. Он не в первый раз летел рейсом Нью-Йорк — Париж и прекрасно знал, что в ближайшее время пассажиры постараются уснуть, чтобы быть хоть сколько-нибудь дееспособными к моменту прилета: из-за смены часовых поясов самолет прилетал в Париж в то время, когда в Нью-Йорке была глубокая ночь, хотя Париж к этому времени уже просыпался. И знающие люди, и те, кто хоть немного интересовался предстоящим перелетом, старались выспаться, чтобы поскорей перестроиться на новое время и избежать джетлага. И все это значило, что у бортпроводников будет больше свободного времени. И это более чем устраивало Арми.

Мимо него прошел Тимоти, и Арми вздохнул, вновь проследив за ним взглядом. Некоторые просто созданы для ношения униформы, особенно когда покрой подчеркивал каждый изгиб тела. Если бортпроводник и мог выглядеть сексуальней, так только в случае полного отсутствия одежды на нем — Арми в этом не сомневался.

– Господи, так ты его трахнуть хочешь? Поэтому так заступаешься? – рассмеялся сосед Арми, и ему захотелось плеснуть вино из бокала прямо тому в лицо.

Но да, мерзавец был прав, Арми хотел его. Боже, как он хотел его! Что бы он делал с ним в постели...

Но прежде всего Арми зацеловал бы его скулы. Потом, пожалуй, перешел бы на шею и ключицы — исцеловал бы каждый дюйм, нежно, но страстно, ни в коем случае не позволяя себе оставить отметины на безупречной коже. Это было бы кощунством. К тому же, юные боги не могли иметь на своей коже подобные несовершенства.

Бортпроводник вновь прошел мимо него, и Арми, сам того не заметив, уставился на ширинку его брюк, пока она не исчезла из вида, а в его голове возник безумный вопрос: случался ли у того оральный секс с пассажиром за время его однозначно непродолжительной — судя по его возрасту — карьеры? Наверное, его бы не было здесь, если бы такое имело место — вряд ли его коллеги готовы были взять на себя его обязанности, пока он развлекался на рабочем месте. Но это, безусловно, был бы очень интересный опыт — у Арми никогда не было никаких намеков на секс в воздухе. Кажется, ему даже не предоставлялся случай поцеловаться во время полета. Вряд ли это хоть сколько-нибудь отличалось от поцелуя на земле, но все же необычность ситуации была налицо.

– Вам нужно что-нибудь еще? – вежливо произнесли над головой Арми, и он поднял глаза, встречая покровительственный взгляд чуть улыбающегося Тимоти.

Позади бортпроводника протиснулся упитанный пассажир, и Тимоти пришлось прижаться ближе к сидениям — на мгновение его пах оказался в каких-то пяти дюймах от лица Арми. У него пересохло в горле, а мысли спутались.

– Мне, пожалуй, тоже бокал вина принесите, – влез назойливый сосед Арми.

– Хорошо, – нейтрально ответил Тимоти и вновь посмотрел на Арми: – Сэр?

– Пока ничего, благодарю, – тихо ответил он, даже позабыв в очередной раз напомнить свое имя.

– Как скажете, – Тимоти откланялся, и Арми услышал пренебрежительный смешок рядом с собой.

– Пошел бы уже передернул на него в туалете.

Это всегда успеется, но зачем было торопиться, когда у Арми, кажется, наметилась возможность продолжить знакомство за пределами этого самолета? Бортпроводники же занимаются сексом? Они ведь тоже люди и им тоже необходим секс — иногда он необходим им больше, чем остальным. По крайней мере, Арми так казалось, потому что как еще сбросить напряжение после перелета, в котором половина пассажиров была такой же мудаковатой, как и его сосед?

Тимоти вскоре вновь вернулся с бокалом вина для соседа Арми и еще раз удостоверился, ничего ли не нужно ему самому — и в этот раз Арми не преминул напомнить свое имя, хотя был уверен, что не услышит его: вряд ли бортпроводник рискнет назвать пассажира при всех по имени, даже если тот настойчиво просил его об этом.

После этого Арми неисчислимое количество раз пытался сосредоточиться на книге, потягивая свое вино, но каждый раз терял нить повествования, когда Тимоти проходил мимо: его мысли ускользали в направлении удаляющихся ягодиц или приближающегося паха, и он не мог заставить себя перестать думать об этом. Где-то когда-то он видел забавный факт о человеческом теле: цвет волос бровей совпадает с цветом волос на лобке, и сейчас эта мысль не давала покоя. Как выглядел лобок Тимоти? Он явно ухаживал за собой и следил за своей внешностью — так что могло ожидать Арми там? Аккуратная стрижка темных жестких волос? Полное их отсутствие? Быть может, естественная длина? А там они тоже образовывали такие соблазнительные завитки, как волосы на голове? И после этих вопросов мысли естественным образом двигались дальше. Он обрезан? Насколько кожа на члене была темней кожи на безупречной шее? Его длина больше или меньше средней? А что насчет толщины? Член изогнут? Если да, то в каком направлении? Вены сильно выпирают или их можно только почувствовать, прикоснувшись? А что насчет анального секса? Он для него приемлем? Если да, он топ или боттом? Может, универсал? Что ему может нравиться во время прелюдии? Он не был против анальной стимуляции во время минета?..

На каждый из этих вопросов Арми придумывал десятки ответов — и все они ему подходили, но это не успокаивало разыгравшееся воображение. Что толку от всех этих предположений, когда он не мог выяснить, какое же из них верно?

И каждый раз он провожал взглядом удаляющиеся ягодицы и совершенно бесстыдно пялился на приближающийся пах.

Арми оказался прав, совсем скоро большинство пассажиров принялось устраиваться для сна — его сосед был одним из первых: едва он приговорил бокал вина, как почти тут же отключился, привалившись головой к стенке. Когда в салоне наступила почти полная тишина и пассажиры перестали возиться, у бортпроводников выдалась небольшая передышка, и Арми наблюдал за тихо переговаривающимися Тимоти и женщиной, наверное, вдвое старше молодого бортпроводника, пока последняя не закрыла штору. Об этом Арми не подумал — он надеялся застать Тимоти в одиночестве, чтобы переброситься с ним парой слов с глазу на глаз и в очередной раз напомнить о себе — просто напомнить, не заставляя его носиться по салону с очередной просьбой.

На его удачу кто-то вызвал бортпроводника, и женщина вышла из-за шторы. Как только она прошла мимо сидения Арми, он, подхватив свой опустевший бокал, встал со своего места и поспешил к кухне, где на откидном сидении отдыхал Тимоти — при виде Арми он тут же встал и тепло улыбнулся, хотя всего секунду назад его лицо выражало усталость. И Арми надеялся, что улыбка была настоящей и что его появление действительно приятным образом действовало на Тимоти.

– Я могу чем-то помочь, сэр?

– Я просто хотел узнать, не могу ли получить еще порцию вина? – ничего лучше Арми придумать не смог, и нелепость его поведения не ускользнула от Тимоти.

– Вам не стоило подниматься ради этого — нужно было попросить Жаклин, – Тимоти забрал пустой бокал из рук Арми, нечаянно или нарочно коснувшись его пальцев своими, и отставил его в сторону.

– У вас очень тяжелая работа, – заметил Арми, наблюдая, как Тимоти достает новый бокал из шкафа.

– Вряд ли хоть одна работа отличается легкостью, – беспечно пожал плечами Тимоти и взял бутылку вина с полки.

– Да, пожалуй, – улыбнулся Арми. – С другой стороны, вы, должно быть, много путешествуете.

Тимоти рассмеялся.

– Я путешествую по аэропортам и отелям. Если бы я не бывал в Париже в детстве, то до сих пор видел бы Эйфелеву башню исключительно на картинках, хотя уже даже не припомню, который это рейс по счету. Возвращайтесь на свое место, сэр, я принесу вам вино, – поставив бокал на поднос, уже более официальным голосом закончил он, но Арми замешкался.

– Вы помните мое имя?

– Прошу вас, сэр, – покачал головой Тимоти, улыбаясь, и задорный блеск в его глазах безумно обрадовал Арми.

– Один раз, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста, Тимоти, я никому не скажу, – заговорщицким шепотом закончил Арми, и бортпроводник усмехнулся, заправляя прядку волос за ухо, но все же поднял взгляд и произнес чуть слышно:

– Пожалуйста, Арми, вернитесь на свое место.

Больше ему и не было нужно. Они добрались до одного из важнейших этапов совсем не коварного плана Арми: он его запомнил и, что немаловажно, Арми явно нравился ему, а значит, у него был шанс.

До конца полета Арми больше не беспокоил его — тот только забрал пустой бокал и принес плед с подушкой. Просидеть весь полет, наблюдая за работой красивого бортпроводника, он бы все равно не смог и не стал даже пытаться, хотя идея и была соблазнительной.

Ему всегда снилась несусветная чушь в самолетах, но в этот раз сон был наполнен образами бортпроводника, и от этого было только приятней просыпаться от его вкрадчивого тона и легкого прикосновения к плечу:

– Сэр? Приведите спинку кресла в вертикальное положение и пристегните ремни, – в этот раз он даже не остановился и, заметив, что Арми проснулся, побрел дальше между кресел, предупреждая о предстоящей посадке.

Его сосед уже давно, кажется, не спал и смотрел в иллюминатор на приближающийся Париж. Арми и не ожидал, что проспит до конца полета — обычно он просыпался, едва пассажиры начинали возиться и суетиться перед посадкой. Он пристегнулся и сложил плед и подушку на коленях, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Сегодня он никуда не торопился, а потому быть среди первых пассажиров, покидающих салон и спешащих пройти таможенный контроль, не было никакой необходимости. Но ведь рядом с ним сидел всегда недовольный кретин, которому точно нужно будет оказаться среди первых. Черт с ним, Арми готов был его пропустить, помешав остальным, лишь бы оказаться в числе последних пассажиров, выходящих из салона.

Тимоти забрал у Арми плед и подушку и, вернув их на полки у кухни, занял свое место и пристегнулся, неотрывно следя за пассажирами, которых мог видеть из своего положения, ни разу не остановив своего взгляда на Арми. Он понимал, почему Тимоти вел себя именно так, но где-то в глубине души его задевало подобное пренебрежение — что, если тот готов был флиртовать только в воздухе, а после посадки будет вести себя так, будто они и вовсе не знали имен друг друга? Быть может, у них был такой способ общения с пассажирами: проще ответить на флирт, чем отказать и получить ворчуна на восемь часов полета, который будет портить настроение всем вокруг, а главное, самому бортпроводнику. А ведь он должен быть улыбающимся и вежливым еще с несколькими десятками пассажиров.

К Тимоти подсела его коллега и переняла эстафету по наблюдению за пассажирами, а он уставился перед собой пустым взглядом и вздохнул. Он явно устал. Арми было бесконечно жаль его. Он, конечно же, не был специалистом, но вполне способен был размять его плечи и шею — тому наверняка это бы понравилось.

Мысли о том, как бы он делал массаж привлекательному парню на кровати в своем номере, сменились более насущными, когда самолет затрясло. Он ненавидел посадку — гораздо больше, чем взлет, ему всегда представлялись ужасные сцены, как самолет с силой бьется о полосу и разлетается на куски, а остатки горючего взрываются, зажаривая оставшихся в живых после удара о землю пассажиров в тщательно сконструированной духовке. Он все время удивлялся тому, что такую огромную машину действительно можно посадить, не снеся при этом половину аэропорта или диспетчерскую вышку, или еще что-нибудь. Он пересмотрел кучу фильмов-катастроф и, наверное, все имеющиеся в мире документальные фильмы об авиакатастрофах, и пусть всюду твердили, что гораздо больше шансов попасть в аварию на дороге, одна только мысль, что его размажет на невероятной скорости по асфальту аэропорта, вызывала в нем парализующий ужас.

Посадка прошла нормально, как и десятки раз до этого, но Арми успокоился только тогда, когда самолет полностью остановился и на табло загорелось разрешение отстегнуть ремни безопасности. Вокруг тут же засуетились, и Арми несколько раз ударили по плечу сумками торопящиеся на выход пассажиры, будто самолет должен самоликвидироваться спустя пару минут после посадки. Его сосед тоже нетерпеливо завозился, и Арми пропустил его, с легким раздражением наблюдая за возней вокруг. Он сомневался, что хотя бы половина из пассажиров спешила на следующий рейс — скорее всего они просто неслись вперед, надеясь первыми пройти контроль и вырваться на свободу.

Арми дождался, когда в салоне останется пара человек, и только после этого достал свою сумку и направился к выходу.

– Большое вам спасибо за такой приятный полет, – улыбнулся Арми коллеге Тимоти, Жаклин. – Надеюсь, мы с вами еще увидимся? – он перевел взгляд на Тимоти, и тот ответил на улыбку:

– Летайте нашими авиалиниями, и мы непременно еще раз увидимся.

– А если серьезно? – Арми отступил в сторону, пропуская последних пассажиров, и вновь посмотрел на Тимоти. – Как насчет завтрака или... – Арми глянул на часы на руке, – очень позднего ужина? В зависимости от того, по какому часовому поясу ты живешь, – пояснил он, и Тимоти слегка смутился, покосившись на свою коллегу, но она, заметив, что салон опустел, отправилась на его проверку.

– Мне бы очень не хотелось ставить нас обоих в неловкое положение — вдруг нам в самом деле представится случай снова полететь вместе?

– Я был бы очень счастлив такому случаю. Один бокал вина?

– Мне завтра в обратный рейс — мне нельзя алкоголь, – покачал головой Тимоти.

– Безалкогольное, – тут же нашелся Арми. – У тебя нет аргументов для отказа, признай, – настаивал он, и Тимоти рассмеялся, глянув в проход.

– Мне нужно отдохнуть перед рейсом. Длительная ванна, сон...

Арми мысленно поблагодарил вселенную за подброшенный образ расслабленного Тимоти в ванне.

– И между этими двумя событиями можно втиснуть бокал безалкогольного вина, или выпить его в процессе первого. Обещаю быть таким же предупредительным, каким ты был на протяжении всего полета по отношению ко мне. Соглашайся.

– Я все равно освобожусь только через час или полтора, – слабо возразил Тимоти.

– А мне нужно пройти контроль, получить багаж и дождаться машину. – Арми протянул ему салфетку с номером своего телефона. – Набери меня, когда освободишься. Я буду ждать звонка. И подожду на стоянке, если освобожусь раньше тебя, – Арми улыбнулся на прощание и, наконец, вышел в телетрап.

***

– ...Снова в ванну? – вежливо поинтересовался Арми, скользнув взглядом по обнаженному телу рядом с собой, и огладил еще чуть влажное бедро.

– Нет, – довольно улыбнулся Тимоти, посмотрев в его глаза. – Пожалуй, я все же посплю, – он потянулся, и Арми вновь посмотрел на впалый живот и выступившие от движения ребра. – Если ты не против, конечно.

– Если позволишь подремать рядом, – кивнул Арми.

– Это твоя постель, – со смехом заметил Тимоти.

– Не моя, а отеля, – возразил Арми и склонился над грудью Тимоти, оставив поцелуй под соском. – Позволишь? – его левая ладонь скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра Тимоти, и тот проследил за ней взглядом, чуть приподняв бровь:

– Ну, так мы точно не поспим.

– Это только лучше настроит на сон, – заверил Арми и поцеловал кожу над пупком.

– А я думал, мы на него уже успели настроиться? – иронично ответил Тимоти, и Арми готов был остановиться, но улыбка Тимоти говорила, что он был совершенно не против происходящего.

– Когда у тебя обратный рейс?

– Завтра вечером.

– А когда повторно сюда?

– Не в ближайшую неделю точно. Хотя, не точно — может, придется заменить кого-то, – пожал плечами Тимоти и заложил руки за голову.

– А выходные?

Тимоти рассмеялся и удивленно посмотрел на Арми:

– В самом деле?

– Почему нет? – Арми склонился и поцеловал его в основание члена. – Мы могли бы встретиться вновь, но уже в Нью-Йорке. У тебя есть мой номер — позвони, когда у тебя будет выходной. – Он провел языком от основания к головке. – Мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь. – Арми приподнялся на локте и с улыбкой посмотрел на Тимоти, отвлекаясь от его члена. – Если бы пришлось выбрать что-то одно, ты бы выбрал ресторан или что-то другое, как место для первого свидания?

– Что-то другое, – рассмеялся Тимоти, но смех быстро стих, и он снисходительно улыбнулся: – Ты не знаешь меня.

– Потому и хочу позвать на свидание.

– У меня сумасшедший график.

– А я и не говорил, что намерен брать тебя в супруги, – пошутил Арми, и Тимоти рассмеялся:

– Вот значит как? Обесчестил, а ответственность брать не собираешься?

– Обесчестил? – хмыкнул Арми. – Какое-то уж слишком сомнительное заявление. Так ты позвонишь мне в свой выходной? – он твердо решил не отступать.

– Посмотрим, – Тимоти перевел выразительный взгляд на свой член, и Арми улыбнулся, вспоминая, что обратный рейс Тимоти только завтра вечером, а значит, у него было предостаточно времени убедить его.


End file.
